


Hurricane

by baquine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Smut, wow that’s gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baquine/pseuds/baquine
Summary: Annabeth and Reyna find themselves alone during a hurricane... The rest, let time decide.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I found and edited this oldie during Irma (Puerto Rico). I literally have nothing to do with my life ja, bare with me

It was already pouring outside when Reyna heard her car park right out front. The hurricane was still some hours away yet the dark noon skies said otherwise. She had called Annabeth for just this; her parents had decided to stay over Ma’s house to take care of stuff when the storm hit, Reyna’d be in charge of the house that was technically hers, but all the family was always in it for whatever reason. But today was different, the hurricane was close, the screen shields were up already, Annabeth was staying over, and despite how small this island may be, everyone would be tucked in their respective homes by now.

The girl knocked on the door fairly quickly. Reyna for once was relieved to still have that crooked and bent toll for a "porch", though seeing Annabeth, after so long, drenched in rain water on her doorstep would have also been quite provocative for her. She shook the thoughts away; if she got distracted enough in her fantasies, she’d forget entirely to open the door.

"Hey!" Annabeth chirped and almost instantly paved her way past the threshold, making Reyna smirk a bit.

"It’s your first huracán, right?" Reyna pitched in for the sake of conversation, letting the Spanish once again slip in.

"Forget about that, Reyna! It’s my first time in Puerto Rico!" She laughed above the anxiety Reyna saw in her.

"Annabeth, you’ve got nothing to worry about," Reyna began while she shut the door and locked it. "The windows are shut, we’ve got plenty of candles, snacks, water from the cistern... Plus, you have me!"

Annabeth chuckled at this and Reyna’s heart skipped a beat just then. "Yeah, you’re right. I can’t help overthinking things sometimes, that’s all really."

Reyna simply sighed with the smallest smile, marveling at how strong of a woman Annabeth has always been; of course, it’s not like she doesn’t let her guard down herself. Reyna figured how they are alike in that, despite their varying personalities, and precisely because of this they got along so well in the first place and felt at ease with each other, safe.

"... Reyna. Rey?" 

Reyna blinked away from her trance. Shit!, she thought. She was saying something! 

"Oh, sorry, sorry." she apologized quickly. "You were saying?"

"Ah, no, I wasn’t saying anything. I just caught you staring... Is it something on me? My hair? Shirt? Something with the windows or...?"

"Oh," was all Reyna could utter. Why did she have to mention it? Now she couldn’t help but notice how tight Annabeth’s top was; how it graced her thin torso, emphasized her worked biceps, and how it marked her glorious breasts. Was... she wearing no bra? Reyna tried the best she could to stop herself from biting her lip.

"It’s nothing, really!" She tried to cover up quickly. "I was trying to remember where I left that flashlight..."

Reyna tapped a finger on her chin to contribute to the act. Then she remembered.

"Gosh, Annabeth!" She burst out and chuckled a little. "Why don’t you take a seat, woman!"

She gestured toward the large, plastic sofa, and followed as the blonde sat down comfortably.

"So, um," Reyna racked her brain momentarily, looking for a topic to break the ice with again, "You finally started the Uni!"

"Sure I did!" Annabeth said with a bright smile, and Reyna couldn’t help but do the same. "I entered through the architecture branch with a scholarship. I’ve never been so happy in my life, Reyna! I’m already planning for future projects and all... Wow, I- I still can’t believe it."

"Annabeth, oh my gods! I’m so proud of you, baby!" Reyna covered her mouth with her hands in awe. Despite Annabeth being a year or two younger, she was brighter than her and her sister Hylla combined; the least she could get was a scholarship. In fact, she should’ve skipped some grades long before!

"Aww, Rey, really?" Annabeth couldn’t help but blush a bit at Reyna’s words, which made Reyna’s heart flutter. 

"Girl! Of course! And you deserve that and so much more, okay!" Reyna really had urge to kiss her by now but... ugh!

Annabeth smiled, and fixed her necklace that was backwards ever since she arrived, letting the small owl charm to somewhat hide between her breasts, and Reyna's eyes naively followed without a second thought. But she stared again, and Annabeth noticed again. Though she smirked at Reyna, she genuinely was enjoying this sort of attention from her.

“And have you finally figured out what you'll major in?” Annabeth inquired, making Reyna jolt in place.

Shit!

“Nah, uh,” she stuttered a bit while she darted her eyes anywhere but Annabeth. “I’m still seeing what I like; taking the basic courses in the meantime… Yeah.”

When Reyna finally had the courage to glance at Annabeth, her blonde curls were loose, falling over shoulders with a kind of grace. Her hair was messed up all right, due to the rain she was under a while ago, yet Reyna found it captivating nonetheless. She was staring again, but this time she just didn’t want to care.

“Everything okay, Reyna?” The girl asked, while the rain fell on the aluminum protecting the windows  
Reyna didn't answer right away and inched closer in the sofa, cupped Annabeth's cheek in her right hand. When their faces lingered alarmingly close, Reyna breathed on her lips, “Copacetic.”

Thunder resounded and shook the walls, Annabeth gave a small jump but Reyna calmed her nerves when she dived in and kissed her. 

It was deep, hungry, and all over the place; soon Reyna’s mouth was trailing down to Annabeth's jaw and then her neck and sucked on her protuberant collar bone, something she thought only possible in dreams and such. She would have never thought she could make her friend moan and gasp, even if just this small, as she was doing now. And though she didn’t wish to at all, she parted her lips from Annabeth's skin. 

Reyna backed up and began to pull off her shirt, throwing it aside. Annabeth bit her lip as she admired the brown girl's sculpture-like figure, which puzzled Reyna a bit; she furrowed her brow. Annabeth simply chuckled.

“I’ll get that for ya.”

She reached out and caressed Reyna’s breasts seductively all along until she reached the strap on her back and unbuckled such. Reyna inhaled sharply as Annabeth took off her bra and her breasts made contact with the cold. 

“Damn, Reyna. You're a D cup?” Annabeth marveled at the tag.

“Yeah. Thought you'd notice by now.” She replied, inching in and reaching for the hem of the other girl's too small shirt.

“Of course. I just needed some way to confirm my suspicions, don’t you think?”

Reyna pulled the shirt over Annabeth’s head and the next thing she saw was as if her prayers had been answered all at once: she, evidently, wore no bra today. Her nipples, erected by the cold rain. Annabeth smirked at her.

Reyna quickly resumed their make out session, moist lips and gapping mouths. Her hands explored and massaged Annabeth's soft breasts and strong abdomen, and Annabeth exhaled audibly a few times; Reyna would think from time to time how the small sounds coming from Annabeth are making her moist her undergarments more by the minute. To think that she had shaved entirely a few days back just for this. 

She gradually pushed Annabeth on the sofa, laying her down, making the plastic squeak. Reyna took one of the blonde’s breasts in her mouth, licking the nipple around in circles and gently sucking, as her hands made their way down the button of her skinny, ripped jeans. An ‘mmm’ vibrated from Annabeth’s throat and she raced her hands all over Reyna’s back all the while. 

To Reyna's relief, the Annabeth bucked her hips so her jeans would slide off smoothly and she made her way back into kissing her lips. In the meantime, she caressed Annabeth's soaked cotton panties and grabbed, making her moan on her lips; Reyna smiled into her kiss. Lightning and thunder fell, and just as quickly, Annabeth's underwear was on the floor.

The girls shifted again on the sofa and Reyna began to unfasten her jeans, getting up on her knees over the other. Without the other's touch, Annabeth raised her hand and slowly slid it down her abdomen, looking at Reyna with lustful eyes. Reyna shook her head at her as she tried to slide down her pants quickly but Annabeth had gone already to touch herself. The other girl finally got her jeans off and Annabeth moaned her name, massaging her clitoris firmly with her middle finger, not ever taking her eyes off Reyna.  
She grabbed Annabeth’s hand when she was completely naked and she licked her fingers clean, leaning in to kiss her firmly once.

As she spread Annabeth’s legs, she asked her, “You ready for this?”

“Try me.” She chuckled out.

Reyna bent down again and hooked Annabeth’s legs on her shoulders, placing her knees almost below and next to Annabeth’s large thighs and then placing her arms next to Annabeth's head. She accommodated and aligned her vulva with Annabeth’s. The girl under inhaled sharply as their eyes found each other again.  
Reyna began to grind firmly on Annabeth, rocking her hips back and forth. Annabeth sighed and Reyna panted on Annabeth’s ear. The clitorises made direct contact, pressing together and erecting with the friction. The girls' wetness constantly clashing against each other could be perceived by the ear. Reyna grunted, Annabeth moaned.

Reyna kept a steady pace, occasionally grinding harder and slower on Annabeth to make the space between them much more heated, making the tingling last. The girl on top slowed down her pace and the blonde  
panted loudly. 

They both started moaning loudly once, within their heated and thoughtless ritual, they figured the rain would not let any neighbors hear them. Soon the only sound heard in the living room were the girl's choir of sounds of pleasure, the rain against the steel, and the clash of sweating bodies.

“Ah, Rey,” Annabeth managed to enounce through her pants, her voice breaking in the process. “Rey, Rey, faster- Aah!”

“Shh,” was all Reyna replied and she pulled on Annabeth's bottom lip.

She began to fasten her pace on her grinding and both girls moaned, less in control of their voices this time.  
They kissed sloppily with reddened and sweaty faces; Reyna's hair stuck to her forehead and neck.

They had wet the plastic sofa during these long minutes of bliss and now the sound of rubbing plastic and moist skin joined their choir. Reyna picked up her speed once again as their bodies began to tremble and twitch; the clitorises began to stiffen. Reyna and Annabeth moaned into each other's ear.

“You a- ah, almost there, Anna-“ Reyna tried her best, shutting her eyes tight and knitting her eyebrows. 

“H- Harder, please..”

Reyna did as her crush said, her mouth gapping wide as she tried to keep up with the intensity of the pulsation between them. They moaned with crooked voices and panted into each other's mouth, and they enjoyed the stench of sex that stuck between them all throughout until they shook violently from sheer pleasure.

Reyna removed Annabeth’s legs from her shoulders and they rested one top of the other, catching their breaths. Reyna laughed.

“Wow,” she said.

“Yeah.” Annabeth chuckled. 

Reyna got up a bit just to kiss her and lied back down on her welcoming chest. They stayed like this for quite a while, until Reyna sat up, messy hair and all. The rain pattered harder now.

“Hey, Annabeth. What time is it?”

The blonde sat up as well, you could hear the sound of her skin pealing away from the plastic of the old sofa.  
As old as Ma, Reyna would guess. Annabeth reached for her phone on the coffee table and read,  
“3:07 pm”

“Damn,” Reyna said as she stretched her back. She then looked at Annabeth and placed a hand on her inner thigh to get her attention. “Wanna take a bath now?”

Annabeth blanked, “Wait… T-together, you mean?”

“Of course!” Reyna shrugged, giving her a soft smile. “We also save water that way, eh.”

“Um, sure, okay. Let’s go.” Annabeth replied far to quickly and, to one's irony, she was the first to stand up.

 

Reyna bent over to turn on the shower and set the water before getting in. She backed up.

“The water's cold since we don’t have power now, plus my cistern is underground. Take your time, kay?” She told Annabeth, who was standing behind her.

To Reyna's surprise, she got in the shower without any sort of hesitation. Annabeth soon gestured for her to come in, and she did.

Reyna closed the glass door of the shower behind her and she passed Annabeth the soap placed on her side of the wall.

“Thank you!” Annabeth chirped. Reyna wondered why she always found that so damn cute, regardless of the circumstance.

She watched Annabeth bathe, they shared the soap and the body wash, and a few minutes later, Reyna had somehow finished bathing first; Annabeth was probably just enjoying the body wash and the water while she could. This way, Reyna observed Annabeth's beautiful nudity with close attention: her soaked blonde, curly hair, her tanned skin and the markings of an apparently small bikini Reyna now died to see her in, her erected nipples, her strong body structure, her hips, her thighs, her practically hairless and delicate skin, her piercing grey eyes that would now and then notice her looking. And after all that observing, Reyna’s mind wandered to what she had just done to this beautiful woman on her own couch. She licked her lips discretely. 

Annabeth's back was facing her and Reyna inched closer, now both under the shower. She graced her lips on her shoulder, putting one hand on Annabeth's waist, and slowly raced one hand down the blonde’s chest, grabbed her breast, down her abdomen, and slid down her vulva; a road so smooth, silky, and soft probably from body wash residue. 

Annabeth sighed aloud and pressed her body against Reyna’s, throwing her head back as well. 

“Oh, Reyna…”

“Tell me, Annabeth,” Reyna panted in her ear while she ran her hands all over the girl's wet body.

”Why is it that make me do all this?” She then licked her earlobe; Annabeth whimpered and said,

“Oh, but this was all your choice…” She smirked.

That was it; after sucking and tasting Annabeth's skin, Reyna reached for the shower head and unhooked it. She leaned her back against the wall for support and soon switched the flow to jet. The water now sounded  
hard on the shower floor.

“What are you scheming now, Reyna?”

“Don’t question me, you'll see soon enough, baby.”

Reyna then aimed the shower head toward Annabeth's vagina, the water splattering all over her sensitive area. Annabeth’s breath hitched almost immediately and she threw her head back once more. Reyna held her by the waist and occasionally massaged her breasts erotically, while at it. 

Reyna slowly aimed the pressured water up at Annabeth's clitoris and kept it there steady. The girl shut her eyes and moaned loudly.

“Aahh- a-a- AaAH! R-reyy.. Aj..” As much as she tried to stay standing, Annabeth couldn't help but spread her legs as much as she could so she could get more of this new, delicious sensation.

She tried holding onto Reyna’s arms, but proved useless, so she held onto the metal handle in the shower for support.

No matter to which direction Annabeth's hips twitched and jolted, Reyna would follow with the shower head, not letting her escape… not that she wanted to, though.

Reyna began to tilt the shower head up and down the other girl's vagina, on and off her clitoris, at a constant pace, driving Annabeth crazy. The echoes of her loud and uncontrolled moaning resounded through the small bathroom and the glass door of the shower, music to Reyna’s ears. 

Reyna quickened her pace unmercifully and almost instantly, Annabeth spread her legs wider and stiffened to the point where she could only pant. After a minute or two, Annabeth’s cheeks were red, she was on her tiptoes and shaking, the pulsations beneath her extremely fast and blissfully hot. At this, Reyna stopped and shut off the water. Annabeth embraced her to catch her breath. For a moment, all that could be heard was the strong wails of the wind and the heavy rain.

“So much for saving water, huh?”


End file.
